The Train
by Francenstein
Summary: Complete AU. 6 people meet in the Hogwarts Express and because of a spell, chaos ensues. This is as bad as it sounds. Take this as a warning. Ages are messed up and people out of character.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction. English is not my first language. I do not own Harry Potter, Once upon a time or Downton Abbey. They would probably not so successful if I did. Rights belong to their respective creators. That counts for the song as well. This is complete AU and OoC.

Chapter 1: Compartment 27

Hermione was very excited. It was her first day at her new school. A few weeks prior she found out she was a witch and she would be able to attend one of if not the best wizarding school in history, Hogwarts. To get there, the young girl had to ride a train and being totally excited and paranoid she was nearly an hour early at platform 9 ¾. After saying her goodbyes to her non-magical parents, she boarded the train and went into the last compartment possible. She was rather nervous meeting new people and hoped a little that she would not be bothered by anyone before the Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination. Realising she had a great amount of time, she unpacked the book „Hogwarts: A history" and reread it. After getting her things in Diagon Alley, it soon became her favourite book. She wanted to be prepared for her new school.

Mary strutted around the train. After being left at the station with her sisters by her driver, she walked away from Edith as soon as possible. „Like anyone wants to spend time with their siblings. Stupid Edith, and Sybil is far too young, I am glad I can finally be alone" she thought while looking for a compartment. She loved it at home or at least the parts where she was spoiled rotten by her parents and her servants. Her parent nearly worshipped everything she did but Edith hated the attention she gained and only made snide remarks about her. Lost in her thoughts she bumped into a redhead „Watch where you're going, moron! Oh it's you, Z" Mary greeted her friend. Zelena rolled her eyes and gave her a half- hearted shrug as a greeting. „So glad to be back and see you too, Mary." „How was your summer?" "I am delighted to be back, finally allowed to use magic again. I stole a book about Dark Arts from my mother and can't wait to use them on some idiot munchkins and elves." „Still not over that it seems." „I just want a little revenge, that's all." „Whatever you say. How are all the compartments full with peasants and or Gryffindors?" Zelena shook her head with a grimace on her face." That one has only one girl in it." „But she seems as young as my sister and she reads. I hate such people." „You read too, you know." „But not Hogwarts: A History, Z." „But we can intimidate her, so she won't be annoying us. I really don't want to stand anymore." „Stop whining. But you have a point. Let's go in." As they walked in they both gave the girl a death glare which caused the young girl to shrug and she kept on reading.

Crabbe stood outside Honeyduke's Express at Platform 9 ¾. He was so hungry that he could not wait until the trolley came during the ride. After buying about 15 choclotae frogs and 20 pumpkin pastries, he got on the wagon beside the shop. Being lazy, he chose the first compartment he saw. There were already three girls seated, one of them his age, the other two who talked to each other quietly definitely older. Without saying anything, he dropped off his food and took the seat besides his food facing the window. „You are rather rude not introducing yourself." The girl, actually young women, with the long black hair scolded him. As the redhead chuckled and rolled her eyes, the girl spoke up"You are a hypocrat." „ I beg your pardon?" The teenager sneered while her friend was laughing rather manical. „ You did not introduce yourself either earlier." The young girl answered. „ You have got some nerve. I am the eldest, therefore you two should show some respect. I do not talk to people beneath me." „As I said, hypocrat." Crabbe began eating a pumpkin pastry, profoundly disinterested in the conservation. After the redhead finished laughing at her friend, she said"I am Zelena Mills and she is Lady Mary Crawley." Crabbe recognized the names but couldn't really place them but then he did not actually care and mumbled " Vincent Crabbe." The young girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger. „So now that you know our names, please shut up, so we can resume our enlightening conversation. If you do disturb us, Z might hex you. Even though she thouroughly enjoys that, I as a prefect have a duty to keep you freshlings at least a small amount of safe." Hermione rolled her eyes and Crabbe just looked at them mouth hanging open, so the rest of his pumpkin pastry was visible. „Would you mind shutting your mouth so I do not have to see the rest of your breakfast? Because this might just be the most disgusting thing I have ever laid my eyes on." Mary barked at him. He only shrugged and looked out the window, the train finally moving.

Severus was supposed to guard the train for the first hour as prefect. But to him this was just a nuisance and as he roamed the wagons he actually didn't bother to look for abysmal behaviour. He disliked people a lot so he was not going to talk to most of them. It was the first day to use magic again in three months. Needless to say that a lot of smaller fights were going on. He saw the Weasley Twins shooting filibusters in the direction of Daisy, an annoying Hufflepuff Second year. She probably just asked what they were and the Weasleys wanting to show her. Later the Slytherin watched a blonde kid who looked like he was a mini Lucius Malfoy throw a toad out the window. Then he heard a voice" I'm gonna show him who doesn't have the nerve." Facing ahead again, Severus watched O' Brien, a 3rd Year Slytherin muttering angrily to herself. „O' Brien! What are you doing?" The prefect asked actually rather curious. O' Brien usually showed up together with Barrow. These two were as thick as thieves. „Barrow dared me punishing the Queen for her mother laying off needless staff." „So the Crawleys laid off staff, so what?" „I need the job for the money, I don't have family that's how I pay for my school supplies." „Actually, I can't see how the almighty Crawleys are able to live without their slaves." „First of all, I was a servant and second of all they are not. They inherited some house elves. And these highpitching dwarves stole my job. Seriously like they were great company. Hows are doing mylady. It's lovelys to subdues to every of your orders! Urgh, I hate them." She ranted. „Any company is better than yours" Snape muttered under his breath. „So what are you planning to do to our Slytherin Lady?" „I want to turn her into a toad. You know, where she is?" „Haven't seen her yet but I'll help you find her." „Are you sick, you helping someone?" „Well, her best friend the wicked witch is probably with her and she will hex you into oblivion, I do not want to miss that." He answered. O'Brien huffed and they walked together. After a few minutes they finnaly found the right compartment. O'Brien marched into the compartment, wand drawn while Severus was walking behind her, grinning widely.

All heads went to the loud intruder. „What do you two want?" Mary asked harshly. „I merely want to enjoy the show." Severus answered, receiving confused looks. „You and your blasted mother are the reason my life sucks!" O'Brien spat. "How does your life concern me?" Mary asked. " Well for starters, it's your bloody family that thinks that everyone around them is no better than dirt." " May I silent her, please?" Zelena whispered to Mary who gave her a curious look. The redhead took that as approval, whipped out her wand and shouted"Ossa resurgite!" There was a blinding flash and smoke everywhere. The force of the spell pushed everyone backwards a little. Some luggage was spread on the floor, a few books stranded besides Severus, missing him by inches. "What did you do?" Hermione asked in a mixture of annoyance and condescendence. Mary whined "I've got food all over me. My clothes are effectively ruined." "Lucky you. I can't eat my food anymore 'cause it's all over you!" Crabbe hissed disappointed. "Zelena, what spell did you just use?" Severus asked, already regretting coming together with O'Brien. "I don't know, I found in one of my mother's books, it didn't say what the spell does." "You used a spell without knowing what it should do. And one you found in the books of the Queen of Hearts" Snape stated calmly." Do you ever use that brain of yours?" O'Brien shouted. "What? I can't have done anything too bad, right?" "I don't want to interrupt you two, but who is the Queen of hearts?" Hermione asked timidly. Snape said" During the war she apparently took out hearts out of people's bodies and crushed them right in front of their families. That's her mother." The young girl widened her eyes and looked at Zelena. "That is not true, my mother did not take out hearts." Zelena spat. "That does not matter right now, what matters is what your spell did." Mary interjected."The smell of peasants and first years is really giving me a headache." "Then, let me make it easier for you my royal pain in the back! I am leaving!" O'Brien spat out and marched out the compartment. "Wow, she has a rather short temper." Hermione commented. "Who are you? And you?" Severus asked eying Hermione and Crabbe who still watched the food on Mary jealously. "I'm Hermione Granger and that is Vincent Crabbe. Both first years." Then they heard some shuffling and an earpiercing scream. "What was that?" Zelena asked. Suddenly, the compartment door burst open once again revealing O'Brien, white as a sheet. "The question should have been: Who was that." Mary commented." What happened?" Severus asked. "You know the spell that wicked witch used? Somehow she must have turned the rest of the train into undead people and one of them attacked me in the wagon." O'Brien shrieked. "There are Zombies on the train!?" Hermione half-asked, half-shouted. "She was merely joking. There are no such thing as undead people." Severus said. "Seriously?! Why would I make that up?" O'Brien started but was interrupted by someone screeching on the corridor. Snape turned around and looked at a slimy person whose tongue stuck out. Her arms motioned and banged on the compartment door. Severus jumped back a little while Hermione was screaming. Crabbe's mouth hang open and O' Brien looked rather smug. Zelena mused over the similarities between the "person" outside the compartment door and the fat first year. The Zombie kept banging the door until the glass started cracking. Then Mary finally used her head, took out her wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus". That sent the person flying back and it lay on the floor. "Well, you might have been right." Snape commented." That means we have a problem." "I can turn people into zombies." Zelena stated proudly and her face split into a crazy grin. "Do any of you recognize the girl?" Mary asked. That caused everyone to shake their heads. "But she looks rather old to be a student." Hermione commented. "Are you sure?" O'Brien asked. "Well she rather looks thirty than 19." Hermione stated. "Maybe she works on the train." Crabbe mused. Rolling her eyes Mary said" The only people working here are the old lady pushing the trolley and the driver. Everyone knows that!" "It's my first time riding this train. How am I supposed to know that?" Crabbe answered. " Well if that person is not actually meant to be here, that means" Snape started only to be interrupted by Zelena rather happily "That means I can conjure zombies. Wow." "Or you sent us to another place where there are zombies. And stop grinning. They are ready to kill us. Do you want to die?" Snape finished. "Relax. We will find the counter curse in one of my mom's books and then it will be over." "Then let's start looking." Hermione stated eagerly. Everyone eyed her suspiciously. "What? I love reading and researching. It's exciting." Zelena rolled her eyes and opened her trunk. "This is the book." She said grabbing a black-coloured small book which seemed rather worn out. Mary snapped it out of her head, while Hermione took out an MP3- Player and turned it up to full volume. The other's looked at her strangely, while it blasted through the compartment:

 _Wenn Du denkst, Du bist hässlich_

 _Und keiner mag Dich wirklich;_

 _Wenn Du denkst, Du bist dumm_

 _Und deine Freunde hacken nur auf Dir rum;_

 _Wenn Du denkst, es geht nicht mehr,_

 _Kommt von irgendwo ein Fresh Dumbledore her!_

 _Wenn Du denkst, Du bist allein,_

 _Denk an mich und denk an diesen Reim._

"What is that?" O'Brien asked. "The song is by Fresh D. He is a rapper, he is a little underestimated. I always listen to it while doing research. It puts me at ease." Hermione answered. "Great, a mudblood." Mary sighed. "Not everyone can be as sacred as you, my lady." O'Brien muttered. "You understand that language?" Severus inquired "No, that's why it puts me at ease. I don't analyze the song." "Can you turn off that noise? It makes my ears bleed. And has anyone any food?" Crabbe commented. As Hermione moved to turn off her devise, Zelena shouted "Destructo!" which destroyed the MP3-Player. Hermione shot her a death glare and asked annoyed" What did you do that for?" "Well, he asked. And that's a muggle devise. It needs to be destroyed. I merely helped." Then, Zelena felt a sting on her cheek and fell to the floor. Hermione towered over her with a telescope which she took out of Zelena's trunk. O'Brien chuckled while Severus was enjoying this new development. Zelena recovered rather quickly and shouted "Oh you wish you'd never been born, you filthy little" "I found it! I found the spell!" Mary interrupted. Everyone turned to her, although Zelena kept one eye on the young girl. "Then reverse it." Severus urged. "Well I found the spell she used. It says here: The spell brings the room in an alternate universe where Zombies try to kill you." "Well, your grace, we already knew that." O'Brien barked. "Let me finish, you rat. The only way to break the spell is to find clues and be in the right place at the right time. Try not to get killed." "Thanks, Zelena. I always wanted to die by Zombies eating me." Severus commented. "This can't be right, Mary." The redhead said. "Then, look for yourself!" Mary shot back. "Oh great, that's what I get for taking a dare from Barrow." O'Brien growled. Zelena reread what Mary quoted and let out a frustrated huff. "What do we do know?" "We? You brought us into this mess, you get us out of it!" O'Brien said. "As much as I'd like for Zelena to be trampled and eaten by zombies, I do not trust her to break the spell." Severus injected. "Do you insinuate, I am stupid?" Zelena shrieked. "I wasn't the one who used a spell from a book without knowing what it actually does." "Well, let's start searching the train. It sounds like there's a time limit until the spell can be broken. The sooner we are out of this nightmare." Mary commented. "This sounds like a computer game I never wanted to play." Hermione sighed. "In this book of yours is there anything about food in this alternate universe?" Crabbe asked hopefully.

A/N: I wrote this because I talked with a friend of mine and she said she wanted to read one of my fanfictions. I apologize to everyone else who endured this. I probably won't update this as I am lazy as hell, although I should write my college essays and as I won't be doing that any time soon, I actually might update this. I'd like some reviews, I probably answer them because I would find it funny if anyone wants to comment this. To my friend: That is what you are envious of? Are you mad? And I am still laughing at that( You will understand that during my next letter, I promise). Anything in this story is weird and not explainable. For anyone who hasn't understood that yet, this fanfiction is complete AU and a weird crossover between Harry Potter, OUAT and Downton Abbey and some computer games with zombies that I've played way too much in the past months. Every Character is probably out of Character and the ages are nearly all messed up. On top of that, I can't tell you if there are spoilers in this because I don't even know what on earth I was writing. I wrote a Zombie AU, even though I don't even read those because I think they are weird. By the way, I had no beta on this and I haven't reread it myself. Again I am sorry, although I have read some fanfiction that was not better than this. Maybe a bit more story because I am allergic to story. In anything I write you could realise that story is a foreign word to me and that I actually suck or as I prefer to say I have my very own unique style that no one but me gets. Well, or I just suck. I let you decide. And this is for my friend: If you think it doesn'T go anymore, there will be a Fresh Dumbledore somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The groups

AN I don't own neither Harry Potter, nor OUAT nor Downton Abbey. Rights go to their respective owners. English is still not my first language and I haven't reread it. Mistakes are all mine.

„Okay, what are we going to do now?" O'Brien asked. „Isn't it obvious?" Snape sneered. „Please don't tell me that this alternate universe is where we actually are right now. This is insane. Who would create such spells?" O'Brien replied. „Apparently it is. And it matters not who created this spell, it matters to break it as fast as possible. The smell of dead people walking around already is giving me a headache." Mary injected sharply. „I can create an alternate universe. Wow, sometimes I forget how great I am." Zelena stated amazed. „You call that great?! We all are going to die because of you!" Hermione exclaimed. „We are not going to die, don't be so melodramatic. We just need some tactic to defeat the zombies and gather the clues to break the spell." Mary said. „I am hungry." Crabbe exclaimed. The others snorted. It seemed he did not really listen to anything the rest of the group said. „Anyway, we need some tactics. How about Zelena goes ahead while we march down the wagon to the next compartment." Snape commented. „Why do I need to go first? Let one of the munchkins go first! They are replaceble." Zelena exclaimed. „Let O'Brien go first. She has nothing to loose." Mary snorted. „Zelena goes first because she brought this mess upon us. I never thought I'd ever agree with greasy nose over there, but he's right." O'Brien stated while Severus was looking murderous. „Actually you started the fight, O'Brien. And fighting with the wicked witch is seriously stupid, so maybe you should go first." Snape replied. „Hey I lost my job because of some stupid house elves." „That gives you the right to do anything, I apologise." „Oh, shut up!" „Enough. We need to get a move on if we don't want to miss the beginning of the school year." Hermione said. "Yes, she is right. I don't want to miss the feast. I'm still hungry!" Crabbe exclaimed. "We know already. You've barely said anything else." Zelena gritted out. "Calm down Z. Master Crabbe if you want something to eat, go ahead and check out the wagon. Maybe you'll find something there." Zelena and Severus rolled their eyes at Zelena but Crabbe actually got up and went for the door. "Wait the zombies are going to kill you!" Hermione cried out. "Sometimes you know when you have got to be a hero. And fetching food during a zombie apocalypse is one of those times!" Crabbe said in the most important manner. "Like you actually care about the apocalypse. You only care about you eating food." O' Brien sneered. "Does it matter? I am doing something galant here. Making a sacrifice for all of you!" "Don't be so melodramatic." "Leave him alone. Master Crabbe, I salute you and wish you the greatest of luck on your mission to retrieve food!" Severus said sarcastically. Crabbe went outside into the hall. "We could have at least given him a weapon." Hermione interjected" This is painfully cruel." "He's just a munchkin, who cares if something happens?" Zelena answered. "I agree. He could have thought of that himself, that peasant." Mary agreed with her friend.

The rest of the group waited for Crabbe's return. As the minutes passed by Zelena grew bored and started flipping through the pages of her mother's book while she was watched intensely by Hermione. "What do you think you're doing?" O' Brien exclaimed. "What I'm just reading." "Yeah right, like this book hasn't given us enough trouble already." "Leave me alone you annoying little elf." "What are you calling me an elf for?!" O'Brien's voice grew angrier with every word she spoke. "Well you annoy me like house elves, you wear rags like house elves and you work as a servant like a house elf. Oh wait, your family gave you a piece of clothing, you are fired, I forgot." Zelena grinned maliciously. "You wicked witch! The house elves stole my job and they are far more annoying than me. And I did not receive anything for my resignation. I hate you people who think they are above everyone.."" I don't believe I'm above everyone but I surely am above you." "Will you please shut up!" Snape said. "Trust me Z, house elves are more annoying than she is. I was woken by some of them in the middle of the night because they were so loud. Wes have to prepare breakfast and cleans the room for Lord and Lady Grantham. And they squeaked on and on and on until morning time. Seriously I hate them. As do you by the way." "Of course I hate them. Who doesn't? That doesn't make O'Brien better though." "Shouldn't we start looking for clues?" Hermione asked. "If you want to look for clues go ahead. We won't stop you." O'Brien answered. "Let the first years who can't defend themselves go looking for clues. That sounds like a suicide mission and it won't help any of you." "I am sorry to say it but it seems that the girl is right. How about we split up in groups and search the wagons separately and meet in the third wagon in about an hour?" Severus proposed. "If we must. So, I will be in a group with Z and the rest of you can go together." Mary said dismissively. "No way you two will not get anything done. I know from experience." "What are you talking about?" "How many house points have you lost last year due to bad work because you two partnered up. I recall one incident where Professor McGonagall gave both of you a week's detention because instead of transforming your animals into cakes, you transformed Percy Weasley into a peacock mixed with a chicken. So, no you won't be in a group together. Besides, I can picture you lying in here talking or reading that book about dark arts and probably worsening our predicament." Severus answered. "First of all, he deserved it. But I see where you might be right. What do you propose?" "I stay here and O'Brien pairs up with Lady Mary and Zelena teams up with Hermione." "No way!" "Forget it, I will kill that munchkin!" "That family cost me my job!" "Why do you get to stay here?" "One has to stay behind in case Crabbe decides to rejoin us," "Forget it. He is gone for more than 20 minutes, he is probably already dead." Zelena stated. Mary rolled her eyes as Hermione breathed heavily. "That still doesn't solve our problem with the groups." Snape commented coldly. "I got it. Let's flip coins. Everyone with head is in a group and everyone with tails as well." O'Brien explained. "There's only one person with tails in here." Mary sneered. "It's the first useful thing that girl said in the past hour. Let's do it." Hermione injected. No one argued with her as no one was able to come up with a better and probably fairer idea. Every person in the compartment drew out a coin from either their bags or their purses. The youngest looked rather frightened as the noises from the corridor became louder and the zombies seemed to come closer. Snape said "On the count of 3. One..two..three." Each of them flipped their coin. With baited breath everyone shot a glance at the other's outcome. "Damn, I'm not with Mary. What are the odds?" Zelena whined. "Well, the odds that you have heads is one in two, the same goes for her, so the odds are 1 in…" Hermione cut short her rambling as Zelena watched her in spite. "Geat, I am with the blessed Lady Mary." O'Brien murmured. "Do you want to trade?" Zelena inquired. "No trading!" Severus said. "Otherwise we could have let the wicked witch and Mary go off already. I take my group to the next wagon and Mary you take this one. We will meet in one hour at the entrance to the third wagon so we can continue our journey. Remember to look for clues. Keep your wands at the ready and Zelena you leave this despiteful book in here!" Zelena huffed but obeyed. She and the first year followed Snape as he walked to the corridor while Mary and O'Brien shot death glares at each other. It was hard to tell who was less pleased with the outcome. On her way out Hermione picked up the telescope. As Snape and Zelena raised their eyebrows she answered " I don't know any magic yet, I'm a first year. This is the only defense I've got. Survivors do that in zombie films all the time." "What on earth is a film?" Zelena asked confused. " It's like a play." "Zelena it doesn't matter we don't have time for this right now." Severus chided. "We have to prepare for battle!" Saying this he marched out, wand at the ready. Zelena followed him reluctantly while Hermione was nearly cowering behind Zelena.

Coming out of the compartment, the trio heard a lot of groaning and shuffling. Turning left they saw what was awaiting them: There were 7 Zombies standing in the hall, some of them vomiting blood all over the place and one of them mumbling "Brains!" Severus shouted" Stupefy!" He hit one of the zombies in the chest causing it to fly backwards into the wall. That alerted all the other six that came running at the students. Zelena shrieked out a lot of spells which caused a lot of smoke and curses running through the wagon hitting nothing in particular whereas the muggle-born screamed loudly while bashing a zombie's head with the telescope. Severus was cornered by a four of them. He could smell the blood and death of them as he desperately thought of a spell to help him. Zelena was attacked by one zombie from behind who tried to pull her arm out. That caused her to shout "Incendio!" setting fire to the carpet. Out of the corner of his eyes Severus saw the small flames growing. In his panic, he ran straight through the zombie in front of him sending both of them to the floor. He picked himself up as fast as he could and the Slytherin made a run for the wagon door to the next, where he would be remotely safe, or at least safer than in the middle of a fire. Next to him he could hear the fainted breathing of Zelena who watched her fire with glee in her eyes. As he reached his destination Hermione was already there out of breath and started reprimanding Zelena "What were you thinking? You nearly killed all of us, again I might add. What made you think burning don the train was a great idea?" " Calm down, munchkin. I only set fire to that corridor and it can't spread beyond that. It will be out in a couple of minutes and it took care of the zombies." "Your word in god's ear." Hermione mumbled. "You two need to be vigilant, we might have made it through the last corridor but that was close. Now we just send stunning spells at them and we have to stop making noise. Noise attracts zombies." Severus tried to stop their conversation. "What if they are attracted to smell or perhaps they can just see us. Then we don't need to be quiet." Hermione stated. "You need to be quiet for me because your noises drive me crazy." Severus answered. Zelena rolled her eyes at him but kept her mouth shut. The trio looked ahead trying to come up with some sort of plan to defeat the upcoming zombies.

O'Brien and Mary still watched each other angrily as they heard groaning and someone scream. "I guess they met some zombies." O'Brien broke the tension. "Thanks for stating the obvious, O'Brien. We stay in here until things are quiet." "Sounds good to me. How is your precious family?" O'Brien sneered. "I am so grateful to be back here. At least here, I do not have to talk to my sisters. And you are right, the house elves are annoying. I quite miss my maid. With her I could at least talk about normal things as clothes but with them, no way. They are all about work. Nothing happens anymore, no trouble downstairs which forces me to talk to my actual family but that is exhaustingly boring. Not that you were helpful when someone wanted an interesting conversation but some of the others were." Mary looked out into the hall where she saw a carpet being set on fire. So typical Z, she thought. "The wicked witch sent something on fire again. How obvious. Does she have any other tricks?" O'Brien ranted. "It is her specialty, she spent a lot of time last year setting things on fire for her revenge." "I remember that. The common room was in ashes for nearly two weeks. At least the fire kills the zombies." "As long as they don't rise like phoenixes." Mary commented. The girls looked at each other, amused at first. Slowly doubt crept over their faces and Mary grabbed Zelena's book. "They bloody can't recreate themselves, can they?" O'Brien asked. "I can't find anything in here. Maybe we should stay on the safe side and go now when they are in their recovery phase." "Or we stay in here, lock the doors and hope they cannot find us." O'Brien offered. "No. We have to find the clues to reverse the spell." "Since when do you think sensibly?" "Since my life depends on it." "OK. Let's go." O'Brien agreed reluctantly drawing her wand. Mary put Zelena's book in her cloak pockets as she walked out the door head held high.

AN I actually wrote a second chapter which makes me a little proud, not too much because I could have used that time on my college essays but still. This chapter is not really better than the first one and I don't know what will happen. But I wanted to thank everyone who has endured the first chapter, even though I do not know why any one would but I am still grateful. Also a big thanks to the person who follows this story as it made me genuinely smile for the better part for an hour that someone wants a notification when this is updated. It made me very happy. I doubt I will write a third chapter any time soon if at all but you never know. And to a friend of mine: I am so not abandoning this story. If anyone wondered what song I used last time here's the youtube link: watch?v=xGC2CBb4Png . The song is made by a German youtuber called coldmirror, to me still the best youtuber ever. Last but not least, I still feel like I should apologize for what I produced here but then again this is the second chapter, so the blame is not entirely on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alliances ?

AN I don't own neither Harry Potter, nor OUAT nor Downton Abbey. Rights go to their respective owners. English is still not my first language and I haven't reread it. Mistakes are all mine.

Mary looked outside and was relieved as she saw nothing. „Well at least there's no zombie here." O'Brien rolled her eyes and tried not to hit the girl. The noises had to come from somewhere and if they weren't from the hallway they would be from inside the compartments. They stood beside the next compartment each challenging the other with their eyes. After a few minutes they started gesturing that the other should go in first. Then Mary snapped „ You have to go first. I am a prefect. I am valuable to the school." „You are a prefect, you should keep the others safe. And Slughorn made you prefect because you're in his stupid club, not becuse you're bloody valuable to the school. You go first." O'Brien spat out. „I have a family that would miss me if I died." „I doubt Edith would miss you." „ I am your social superior, you should listen to me! Go in first!" Mary shouted. That outburst caused something inside the compartment to groan loudly. „What on earth was that?" O'Brien asked. Mary rolled her eyes " We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. How many options are there? But if you want to find out, go in first!" „ You are much more experienced than me, you stand a better chance!" „My best chance on surviving is coming in last." „We need to get a move on. I think I heard something shuffle." The groaning got louder and Mary sighed. „Fine, we'll get a move on." She took some steps back and with all her might pushed a surprised O'Brien through the dark glass of the compartment. O'Brien felt herself cutting her arm and falling hard on her face. Slightly wincing, she looked up to see where the noise was originated. She could have sworn she was dreaming.

Silently, Severus ushered a rather frightened Hermione and an annoyed Zelena through the door tot he next waggon. He closed the door behind him and secured it with a protection spell. Looking ahead, he saw four Zombies shuffling through the corridor. „At least, they haven't noticed us… yet" Severus thought somewhat relieved. „Maybe we could use a petrificus totalus on the closest one.." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud „ Reducto!" Zelena smiled satisfied while one zombie was reduced to ashes. The other three turned their heads to the humans and came recaing and groaning towards the trio of students. „ Brilliant idea, Z. I congratulate you." Severus sneered. Hermione swung the telescope like a sword wheras Severus shouted „ Sectumsempra!". Although he hit the zombie right in the chest he kept lunging towards him. Severus was confused as his spell had no effect on the zombie whatsoever. Before he came to his senses, the zombie stood before him and the teenager was able to see the rest of blood and brains on the monster's teeth and to smell the reminants of someone's lunch. He tried to back away but stumbled. The zombie raised his hands in order to hit the Slytherin who thought that this was his doom and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a bashing sound and looked at the monster's brain splashed on his shoes. Hermione saw how Severus struggled and smashed her telescope to the zombie's head. Behind her though was another one and bit the little girl. That caused her to scream out in pain and disgust. Meanwhile Zelena kept shouting spells and aimed them at nothing in particular, leaving the corridor in dust. At least she somehow managed to get one zombie. Still there was the one biting the first year. Finally, Severus awoke from his inpassive state and shouted „Stupefy!". The last one flew back and disappeared in the smoke.

Mary was as stunned as O'Brien by the scene that unfolded in front of her. The ground was covered in bodies, blood and chocolate frog cards. It smelled like pumpkin pastries and there was the food trolley besides one of the seats. On the seat was Crabbe. In his lap were a few dozen sweets, probably all from the trolley and he was covered in chocolate. He looked at them and stuffed a lot of flavoured beans in his mouth, happily eating them. „What on earth happened here?" O'Brien asked, gesturing around her. „I found food."was the grunted reply. „But how?" O'Brien was still waving her arms around. „Simple. I smelled chocolate and I followed it." Mary rolled her eyes. „ That is the best superpower I have ever encountered ." She said . „Never mind, why you can smell chocolate over the zombies, but just how did all these zombies die?" O'Brien asked confused. „ I punched them to the ground." Crabbe shrugged. „ Seriously? You are in no means small, well actually you're bloody fat and you probably have a good right hook but there's no way you could have taken out no less than 7 Zombies with your fists. They are all taller than you!" O'Brian stated. „ I punched two to the ground, and then I opened a chocolate frog that I found and they all looked after the frog. After that I took them out one by one from behind." Crabbe told his tale. Mary began laughing and O'Brien snorted. That was no where near possible. Crabbe didnt' seem to care though and went back to eating a pumpkin pastry. Mary turned to O'Brien and said „ No matter what happened here, we still need to find some clues." O'Brien nodded and both girls started looking around. The prefect searched underneath the seats whereas O'Brien searched through some cauldron that got left behind. The latter was a little impressed and confused as to why a cauldron was here. When she got out of this apocalypse she was going to steal the book from Zelena to see how this spell actually worked and to why it was created. Why would anyone need a spell where they have to defeat zombies? To her it seemed completely stupid, reckless and rather pointless. But then there was a spell to make dancing cake toppers, so why not one to create an alternate universe with zombies. Sometimes magic was confusing to O'Brien. Maybe that's why she had such problems at school becuase it just confused her. „I found something!" Mary exclaimed with glee. O'Brien turned around to face her and asked "What, almighty Lady Mary?" „It is a note which does not help you since you cannot read." Mary sneered. „I am not a house elf. I know how to read." O'Brien huffed. Mary was about to say something but was interupted by Crabbe „What are you guys looking for anyway?" „We have to find clues to reverse this spell, remember?" Mary asked confused. How could he have forgotten that so quickly, she thought to herself. Crabbe frowned "What spell?" „The one that bloody got us here, you dimwit. And people think I am stupid." O'Brien snapped. „Are you half-troll?" Mary asked. „What? I didn't listen to you when you were talking. I was distracted by my stomach because someone landed in my food!" Crabbe tried to defend himself. „That landed on me! Do you know how hard it is to get rid of these stains? You owe me new clothes!" Mary raged. O'Brien rolled her eyes. Of course the blessed Lady Mary was throwing a fit over some clothes in an alternate universe where they could all be killed. „You do realise that the house elves would love to clean your precious clothes, right?" O'Brien spat out. „They cannot handle stains well at Hogwarts. They aren't properly trained. This comes from giving them money. They start thinking and a good servant should work not think. Dumbledore is an idiot for giving them money." Mary answered. „Just like the old bat." O'Brien muttered. „If you are in a close proximity to me, you still refer to her as either the Dowager countess of Grantham or Lady Grantham. Even the damn house elves show some respect! That is one of the reasons you were asked to leave!" „I was fired because with the house elves you get free labour and your father, the brilliant Earl of Grantham, lost all the money, again! How are you getting out of that mess this time?" „My father did not lose all the money. He merely made an ivestment that did not work out as well as he thought. And how does it concern you? It's not like we would take you back once we're able to." „Like I want to waiter on the lots of you!" O'Brien sneered. „You could count yourself lucky to wait on us, you peasant!" Mary shrieked. Crabbe furrowed his brow and injected „Did you not go to find her on the train to complain about losing your job?" Mary smirked rather impressed. Maybe that food troll was not as unintelligent as she iniatilly thought. But then he was probably only half-troll. O'Brien though fumed „I only went there because I was treated like a bloody creature with near-human intelligence!" „You caused a figth with me causing Z to fire spells. After last year every one should realise how dangerous it is to fight with the wicked witch. Thus you are someone with near-human intelligence." Mary stated. The other girl shot her a death glare and seethed but couldn't find an apropriate comeback. That made the prefect chuckle and smile victoriously. This however made O'Brien really mad. She hated to be thought of something inferior. So she took out her wand and shouted „ Fornunculus!" Mary could nt even react as boils started forming on her body. She looked at her arm, horrified „NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! First my dress is effectively ruined by food," „It's called upgraded!" Crabbe interrupted."And then my body looks ugly. I am hidious. Now, I am ready to die. My life is over! I will end you, O' Brien. Even if it's the last thing I'll do!" Mary shrieked. Said girl just smirked. Seeing her vicous smile, Mary finally lost her temper, drew out her wand and started shouting" Cru.." „I'm out of here!" O'Brien announced and ran through the broken door. Mary took after her immediately. Crabbe thoughtook another muffin from the waggon and kept eating. Sighing contently, he was glad he could eat in peace again.

„Are you alright?" Severus asked the small, whimpering little girl. She sniffled and shook her head. „What does it matter?" Zelena sneered. „Honestly? She saved my life whereas you chose to cause havock. How many times are you trying to kill us?" Snape answered annoyed. Zelena was probably the worsst to have in a group, he thought. She was never one for silence, even when it came to saving their lives as it seemed right now. „Unlike you I finished two off! What spell did you use anyway? I didn't recognise it." „Like I'm going to tell you." Snape muttered. He was still confused as to why his spell didn't work. Hermione was still clenching her shoulder. „Let's get a move on. I want to be back to normal soon, so I don't have to see you two." The redhead said and walked to the first compartment. The muggle-born though kept standing still. Severus shot her a curious glance whereas Zelena lost her patience and snapped „Come on! It's not like that bite is going to kill you, sure it might hurt but don't be so melodramatic." Hermione faced her with tears in her eyes" Are you actually sure that nothing can happen? In films and computer games, bites mean they infect you and you become one of them. I haven't encountered them in any oft he wizardring books I have read but then I didn't read a book about monsters created by dark arts. So I actually do not know if I will die." „ Look at that I am a creator that sounds so wicked." Zelena was still proud of herself. The teenage boy though said „We know you think you're the most wicked witch ever, we got it. You also prove your reckless behavior every minute. But to the point, is the first year right?" Zelena shrugged „How should I know? I haven't actually read up about the spell and you forbade me to bring the book along." „Do you even care?" Hermione asked. „No! You are just a munchkin and this is an alternate universe. Who knows if anything that happens here actually happens to you in the real world. And even if it does, I don't know you hence I don't care." The older witch answered making Hermione cry. Severus rolled his eyes "Really Z? Thanks. You are so damn heartless. She is 11! How can you not care if she dies because of this spell of yours?" „I am not heartless, you are mistaking me for my mother. But I still don't know the mudblood." Severus let it slide. Arguing with the wicked witch never ended well. That's why were in this situation in the first place. But now he had a crying kid on his team too. His day just didn't seem to end and then again she saved his life whyever. Shaking these thoughts away, Severus said" Let's check the hall first for clues. Maybe we can break the spell before you feel any worse, Hermione. So let's move fast so we can end this universe." The girls both just nodded and the trio began looking for clues everywhere. Hermione kept whimpering though making Zelena increasingly mad. „Could you cut it out?" „But it hurts so bad." „That's not my problem though, you had to play hero. So it's your fault." „My fault? I was trying to keep our group alive, I apologise." „It only would have been the stupid Half- Blood Prince, like he matters." Severus stepped in "Will you both shut up? I think I hear something." They stood in silence but heard a shriek somewhere. Then there was shuffling around and suddenly the waggon door burst open. O'Brien ran apparently for her life and straight into the first year knocking both on the floor. Hermione cried out in pain as she laned on her biten shoulder with full force. Shortly behind her was Mary with her wand raised. „There you are you near-human intelligent inferior!" „Stop her, she's gone crazy!" O'Brien shrieked and tried to hide behind Snape. Zelena just eyed her friend, stiffled a laugh and asked "What happened to your body? You look like a scarecrow." Severus though just said amused „May we know what inspired between you two?" Hermione finally got off the floor and openly stared at Mary and started giggling. That enfuriated the latter pointing the wand at the small girl. „Leave her alone, Mary. She's going to die anyway." Z told her friend. Mary looked confused at the group whereas O'Brien drew out her wand. „Both of you stop. What happened?" Severus asked. „She hexed me and I will hex her!" Mary bit out. „I realised that. Can you go a bit more into detail?" „We were in this compartment and found Crabbe surrounded by dead zombies. Then I found a clue and nearly out of nowhere she attacked. She's a vicious kind." „What does your clue say?" Hermione asked interested. „Nearly out of nowhere? You insulted me, you bitch!" O'Brien shouted. „You definetly got back at her. She looks horrid." Severus stated amused. „Stop attacking Lady Mary, how dare you?" Zelena jumped in. „Seriously, what does the clue say?" Hermione asked again. „Something about being rescued at 1800 in. That's where the note is cut off." „Great, we only have to survive a few hours. That's good." Hermione said. „Wait did you say you found the eater?" Severus injected. „Yes. But honestly he just kept eating. Apparenty he did not listen to our conversation about the clues, so it just is a matter of time before he dies." Mary answered. „Typically. The munchkins die first. They are utterly useless." Zelena muttered. „What are you talking about? Neither of them is dead." O'Brien said confused. „The mudblood was bitten and may or may not die from the infection." The redhead explained. „What does it matter?" Mary asked. „Oh will you shut up? Your ignorance is worse than any emotional outburst." Snape gritted out. He was fed up with the girls' behaviour. They were all just making each other angry or cry. It was truly exhausting, next time he would go in a group with just boys. They just didn't talk if they disliked each other, usually. „Since when do you care?" O'Brien asked. „You all annoy the hell out of me. I need silence and peace." Severus stated. „He just protects the mudblood because she saved his life. And now he is being noble or something." Zelena interrupted. „You were saved by a first year? How embarrasising!" Mary exclaimed. „Leave him alone!" Hermione said. „Oh look. After Lily, you got another mudblood girlfriend! This will come in handy." Mary gleefully mentioned. „You do realise that I am far too young to be dating and that I saved his life because it was the right thing to do, not because I am like him in anyway, don't you? Argh!" Hermione wondered out loud. She hold her wound even tighter. She felt like it was tearing her apart from the inside now. Tha was quicker than in the films, she supposed. The small girl fell tot he floor and Severus rushed over to her. Even Mary and Zelena shut up once they saw her death like expression. She only kept groaning whereas Severus kept asking her how he could help. He didn't get any answer though. Hermione just didn't want to take the sudden pain anymore. She hoped that because it was an alternate univerrse it meant she would wake up somewhere else. She quickly glanced around just to see Severus hovering over her. She only said „I should ha-have walked out … of the com part ment when Z and Ma-Mary walked in." With thaat she closed her eyes and took one last deep breath. O'Brien muttered „ Good advise." Whereas Mary and Zelena simultaneously said „We didn't stop you." Severus though hold the small girl tight and shouted „By Grabthar's hammer, by the Sons of Warvan, you shall be avenged!" The other girls looked at him and Zelena said „Great, now he's gone crazy!"

AN: There's actually a third chapter, I am nearly proud of myself. To a friend of mine „Happy Birhday" Inearly wrote the damn coffeeshop AU, maybe I will the day has just begun but then I realised I wouldn't be finished on time. So I consider this as my „birthday gift". It is still horrible but hey at least I wrote something. To everyone else: I know how I want to finish this story which means that I probably will finish it. This could also be done in another chapter depending on how much comes to my mind in regards of this story. But still I think anyone who read this or any other chapter. I still find that amusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Clues?

AN I don't own Harry Potter, OUAT nor Downton Abbey. Rights go to their respective owners. English still isn't my first language and mistakes are all mine.

„Well, what are we going to do now?" O'Brien asked. „We are not going to do anything. I am not going anywhere you are." Mary answered. Snape just shook his head. „We are staying together. We are already one down, two if you consider the gourmand. We could barely survive with three people, so let's stay together." The girls groaned simultaneously. "But we need to search the compartments." Mary whined. "So? We can look together. I don't see the problem." Severus said. "The scarecrow and I only finished one compartment. How many have you guys done?" O'Brien commented. "I am not a scarecrow!" "We haven't actually had the time to search a compartment yet. We were attacked directly after we came in." Severus answered. "You can't be serious. Even with a person less and this inferior, we actually did something worthwhile." Mary stared at Snape. "We killed a bunch of Zombies!" He defended himself. "Well, I killed a lot of Zombies. You were standing there, frozen." Zelena injected. "You made noise and drew every one of those things toward us! How did that help, exactly? You are the reason, Hermione got killed!" Snape sneered. Zelena rolled her eyes whereas O'Brien asked, "Who is Hermione?" Snape looked at her disbelievingly and threw his hands up in the air as he was lost for words. The redhead though sniggered and corrected the other girl" The question should have been: Who was Hermione? And that is a great question. She was no more than a mud blood munchkin, so she doesn't matter." The former servant finally understood who they all meant. She could never remember names. "Stop! We need to calm down. We need a plan. Apparently, we have a few hours left until we can be rescued. We should use that time to find the notes. That has to be the priority." Mary gathered herself. "No. The priority has to be our lives! One death is surely enough." Snape reasoned. "We will all die if we don't find the clues in time." Mary shot back. "Besides, I can't promise I won't kill O'Brien. I am still mad at her!" "The same goes for me. If she or the wicked witch attack, I will strike back, without a care." O'Brien agreed. "Can't you bury the hatchet for now? After this thing is over you can go back to killing each other. I just want everyone intact during this spell. It seems we need all hands and wands we can get." Snape said. "Who made you responsible?" Mary intervened. "Well I was made prefect last year." "So what! Even Mary was made prefect." Zelena answered. "What is that supposed to mean?" Mary angrily shouted. "Who cares or listens to a prefect? It doesn't make you ruler of the goddamn world." The redhead answered. "Well this isn't the 'goddamn' world, it's an alternate universe." O'Brien muttered. "Which I created, so I am the ruler and you all have to listen to me!" Zelena declared gleefully. O'Brien and Severus looked at each other and both drew their wands. "Stupefy" "Avada Kedavra!". Zelena was caught off guard and just fell limp to the floor.

Mary started screaming while Severus watched the scene in horror. "Did you just kill her? You moron! You will regret this!" O'Brien only smiled. "It is called a coup. I only wanted to overthrow our ruler. Like he did." She pointed to Severus. He instantly snapped back to reality: "Slow down both of you. First, what the hell O'Brien? I only wanted to silent her, not kill her! And you used an unforgivable curse! Whenever we get out of this mess, you will certainly be excommunicated!" "Alternate Universe, Snape! The rules here are different!" O'Brien shot back. "You still can't just kill people you hate! What is wrong with you?" "You attacked her too, you know." "Yes, to silent her, so she would finally stop bragging!" "Well, she won't brag anymore, that's for sure." Mary injected. "And neither will you, you bitch! Avada" She was interrupted by a "Expelliarmus!" by Snape. Mary's wand flew out of her hand towards Snape who tried to catch the wand but failed miserably. It landed on the floor, so the teenager bent over to pick it up. Mary was furious. How did he dare to disarm her! She charged at him and threw her full body against the boy. He fell to the floor and started shouting "Seriously?! That's not ladylike at all!" "You just figured out that Lady Mary is not as good as she ought to be?" O'Brien wondered. Snape pushed Mary to the side, picked up her wand and stood up. "Okay, we need to calm down and stop attacking each other. Maybe we should start looking for clues before we all die. I mean we have been very loud, so the zombies will basically barge in here any second." Suddenly they heard a groan coming from the next waggon. "You are definitely jinxed, Snape. And I won't look for clues with either of you, you both annoy me to death. Let's go alone and just meet in an hour somewhere to see what we have." O'Brien said. "That's probably the first useful thing that girl ever said. I will go back to the other waggon and search there." Mary agreed and turned the other way. "I actually thought we had to stay together in order to survive but maybe we have to stay apart in order not to die. O'Brien, you search the two compartments to the left and I take the ones to the right. We will meet here in one hour. Maybe try not to die." Snape stated. O'Brien nodded though Mary already walked back into the first waggon. "Don't you still have her wand?" The girl asked Snape. He shrugged "She didn't seem to deem her wand any importance anymore. That is not my problem." O'Brien barked a laugh and turned to her assigned compartments.

Mary exhaled. Finally, O'Brien was out of sight. How could she just kill Zelena? Sure, the redhead could be a little exorbitant but that didn't give anyone the right to just dispose of her. She still had a little hope that no one who died in the alternate universe would actually die in reality. But she had to find the clues to break the spell at least. If not to actually save Zelena then to escape the weird smell. The teenager side stepped one zombie whose had was bashed in and walked into one compartment she hasn't searched yet. Luckily, it was empty, so she started looking for something that could resemble anything helpful. She searched the racks, underneath the seats and between the cushions but there was nothing remotely interesting. Her gaze fell to the window. The train didn't move and had stranded them in the middle of nowhere. There was only grass to be seen but no animal or human in sight. Probably one of the side effects of the apocalypse, Mary thought to herself. A groan coming from the corridor let the girl snap back to her current predicament. She heard something come closer and closer. The steps sounded heavy and the teenage girl rolled her eyes. She wasn't in a mood to deal with a zombie right now. She wanted to draw her wand, realising it wasn't there. Mary was confused. Where did she leave her wand? And then, it hit her. "Severus Snape, be aware, I will get you!" She screamed out. But without her wand she really didn't stand a chance against zombies without a wand. She saw a shadow standing in front of the door and slowly opening it.

O'Brien cautiously opened the door to her assigned compartment. There was a zombie underneath the window but that seemed to be the only one here. That seemed like a manageable task as the zombie had yet to notice the girl slipping into the compartment. She drew out her wand and shouted "Stupefy!" The zombie fell backwards and crashed into the wall. On the floor, the body laid limp. O'Brien smirked, satisfied with her actions. Then, she started looking for clues. Under the cushions, there was a piece of paper. She retrieved it and read:

Oh, when I look at you,

I see eyes, that are blue.

You are the epitome of beauty,

Your acts are heroic, truly.

I wish you would know me for a start,

You are the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart!

Suppressing the urge to vomit, she rolled her eyes. Sighing, she moved to the other seats, but there was nothing important. She turned around and headed for the door. She heard a shuffle behind her. Whirling around, the girl saw the zombie standing up and launching toward her. O'Brien panicked but somehow couldn't move. The zombie hit her square in the chest causing O'Brien to fall to the ground. The monster hoovered above her and bit her in the shoulder. Finally, the girl at least found her voice back and let out an agonizing scream before blacking out completely.

Snape let out a sigh. That wasn't how he imagined his Hogwarts ride going. Stuck in an alternate universe with zombies and already two dead students, this turned out way worse than the prefect thought. For the future, he knew better than to engage in so much as a conversation with Mary, Zelena or O'Brien ever again. At least, he was alone for now, looking for anything helpful in this compartment. Fortunately, there was none of the zombies in here, so he locked the door behind him hoping the zombies would be held off by it. He looked in the trash bin first which turned out to be useless. The teenager looked around. Something caught his eye in the luggage rack. It was a small vial filled with a green liquid. Curiously, he turned it between his fingers and twirled it around. There were quite a few possibilities to which potion this vial contained, the Slytherin mused. As he tried to figure out the potion in his grip, he heard a shout containing his name and a threat. That had to be Mary, he smirked. She finally must have realised he still possessed her wand. But why would anyone leave in a crisis like this without checking if they have any weapons upon them. He felt she deserved the trouble she was in and truth be told she annoyed the hell out of them. How did she deserve a longer live than Hermione who sacrificed herself without a thought? Naturally, that wasn't particularly smart either, but she did it for him without batting an eye and she was considerably nicer than Mary. On top of that, she didn't know any of them. How was she supposed to know how mentally unstable Zelena was or what a nasty bitch Mary was? The girl just had bad timing. He actually hoped for quite the first time in his life really that a first year was okay. He was erupted out of his thought of a second scream. This one though was closer than the first one and sounded much more desperate and less murderous. This meant O'Brien was in trouble. Snape sighed. He probably should at least look to whatever the girl is doing. If a zombie got her, said monster would come for him next. He decided that offence would be his best defence in this case, so he put the small vial in one of his coat pockets. After opening the door, Snape stepped back into the hall and drew his wand. There was one Zombie at the end of the hall. Snape cast a "Impedimenta!" towards it and he saw the creature falling limp to the floor. Then he cautiously moved towards the low groan he heard. For him it seemed that it took hours to find the source and place of the noise, although it took him mere seconds. With baited breath he slowly came to the compartments he assigned to O'Brien. That's when he saw the monster. It cowered over a body and moved its face to her shoulder. Finally, Snape's mind connected everything. The zombie ate O'Brien and by the looks of it, he had at least some portion of her face and brain. It seemed to be a messy eater for there were tiny fractions of already chewed brain and skin beside the probably dead girl. The smell was nauseating, and Snape didn't really like the sight of all the blood, skin, brain and half of a face. He shouted "Immobulus" pointing to the zombie. As a result, the creature laid across O'Brien's bitten shoulder and half-eaten face. Snape cringed but his gaze fell quickly on a note besides his fellow Slytherin. Maybe she found a clue, then her death won't be in vain, the teenager mused. He picked the paper up from the floor and read the short poem about Lockhart. He shook his head in disbelief. Why on earth would someone write something about this self-centred egoistical coward?

AN: There is probably only one more chapter to go, maybe two. To anyone wondering who made that literal and poetic masterpiece of a poem, it was me. I enjoy writing "meaningful" and "beautiful" poems and that short piece was in my mind. Thanks for reading, that makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprises?

AN I don't own Harry Potter, OUAT nor Downton Abbey. Rights go to their respective owners. English still isn't my first language and mistakes are all mine.

Mary stared at the door slowly moving. She was about to jump head first into the intruder but stopped herself right in time to avert a collision with a rather surprised looking Crabbe. "Why were you screaming", the boy asked. The girl decided not to answer but instead snapped at him "Give me your wand!" "Why?" "Because I am prefect and I told you to do so!" "Whatever. My wand is in my luggage." "There are zombies everywhere and you don't have your wand? How do you defend yourself?" Mary wondered somewhat baffled. Was he really that stupid or did he simply not care or understand? "I just hit them with my fists. It works. Where is your wand?" "Snape has it." "Why did you give him your wand if you think it's important to have it to defend yourself? That was really stupid." Mary exhaled. "That's none of your business. Why did you come here? You seemed so relaxed back there." Crabbe just shrugged "I ate all the food. I hoped I'd find more in here." The girl was slightly disgusted and surprised how someone could eat that much and still keep going. "Well, I haven't seen anything worthwhile in here, so I leave you to your … whatever." She turned to leave.

Snape moved toward the next compartment. Something had to be found. There was barely nothing the group could show for apart from 3 deaths. He reached for the luggage first and rummaged through it. He grabbed a stash of chocolate frog cards but that was possibly the most interesting part. Then, he looked in the trash can. There was a small yellowed piece of parchment. After turning it around he read: "Don't forget the potions in apartment 42." He sighed. What did they need potions for? Suddenly he heard a loud groan coming from outside. He couldn't believe it. He finally found anything regarding those stupid clues and of course, there those creatures were again. Maybe they were able to smell the clues. Grabbing his wand, he prepared himself for attack.

Mary left toward the bathroom. Maybe she was lucky in the facilities. While searching, there was a rather loud noise coming from one of the other waggons. O'Brien probably attracted those zombies. O'Brien that potato head. Mary wanted to keep away from that noise as she still had nothing to defend herself with. Of course, she could have taken any thing and transformed it into a weapon like the muggle-born had done previously but the teenage girl dismissed that idea because using a makeshift muggle weapon was beneath her status. She looked in one of the toilets and found a metal thing with a trigger and an opening on one side. It was shiny. Mary cradled it in her hand and examined it, thoroughly mesmerised by it. She has never laid her eyes upon such a thing. She wondered what the opening was for. The prefect looked right into the opening. There was only blackness. She thought that maybe to see anything she must pull the trigger. That's what she did and suddenly she heard a loud "Peng!" something fast hit her right between the eyes and Mary's body dropped to the floor.

Severus was fully in attack mode for two zombies when he heard a lot bang from another waggon. That was an odd sound though as he heard it for the first time on this train. "Mary probably did something stupid again. Great." He sighed. Shouting "Stupefy!" One zombie stumbled against the wall and collapsed. The other one tried to sneak up on him from behind but Severus cast a blasting curse towards it. At least, he got out of this problem. He made his way to apartment 42, hoping those potions were there and could give him an idea on how to stop this curse. His way there was thankfully quite uneventful. Maybe that loud noise from before attracted those creatures. Finally, stepping over some zombies he found the apartment he was looking for and walked in. There he saw that boy from the beginning. How he stayed alive was beyond him. "What are you doing here?" "I am looking for food" Crabbe answered. "In the other one where I saw that annoying dark-haired girl was not enough food for me. So, I came here." "Hey, do you hear that mysterious ticking noise? Or is it just in my head?" Snape asked, looking around frantically. "Yeah, I thought it was those rats." "Just how would rats make those noises? It sounds more like a clock." "Magic?" Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the suitcases lying around. "NO! Look for your own food! "Crabbe yelled at him. "What?" Snape asked confused. "It's my food and I won't let you eat it." "I came all the way from two waggons over here to just steal your food. Honestly, like I care. Take all the food you want, I am looking for some potions. Which are not in here, so take it." He said and threw the case back toward Crabbe. The cover wasn't closed, so half the food spilled out on the floor. "Hey, you idiot! Couldn't you have closed the lid? Now, I need to pick up everything!" Crabbe whined. Snape massaged his temples just to keep himself from throwing this boy against the wall. He was so food centred and then there was still that annoying noise. Crabbe bent down to clean up the mess on the floor, while Snape searched another suitcase. There he found a diary which said: "Dear Diary, my life sucks. My best friends are dead and every time I'm on the bus, my heart is racing and I think: Oh my God, I'm on the freaking bus again because all my rides to school are dead!" "What a pathetic idiot." Snape muttered. Crabbe stood up again, holding something weird shape looking thing with something clocklike. "I found the mysterious ticking noise. It was right by the rats." He exclaimed. The teenage boy eyed that devise warily. Somehow, he had no clue what it was. So, he asked his companion if he had any idea. "Well, something like a clock." Crabbe shrugged. "Doubtful, it displays some countdown of sorts. See, it just went from 00:05 to 00:04." Snape explained. "Maybe you're ri- "There was a loud explosion and both boys blew up into a pink mist.

This is how this story could have happened.

The end.

"Oh, come on, man!" "What happened now?" "You know how I'm playing this computer game where I play as several characters during a Zombie apocalypse and how I used Crabbe, Snape, Zelena, O'Brien, Mary and Hermione?" "No, I don't. But what sort of combo was that? What drove you to do that?" "The choice was random, anyway they all died before they could be rescued because the group dynamic was so crap that some of them turned on each other. Wow, I am so annoyed right now." "Honestly, you probably deserve that with own very great skills to keep a group optimistic and useful in a crisis." "Hey, you probably wouldn't have a better outcome with them as I did." "Challenge accepted."

AN/ The end. Now it's for real. This fanfiction was made with the game Zafehouse Diaries (actually a good game, totally worth the 2,39€ I spent on it) in my mind, that's why I have that weird ending which I had in mind since writing this fic, so I kept it although it makes no sense. I know that this is fairly shorter than the others but I honestly had no idea what to write and I only wanted to finish this story. I realise that it isn't either good nor makes sense but that is because I have written it over a few months now and every time I wrote a chapter, I had another obsession which I felt needed to be included as references. If any of you can get all the references I consciously and unconsciously made in this fiction, I applaud you! Your brain works as crazy as mine. Congratulations. To everyone who happened to make it through all chapters, I hereby thank you for procrastinating and wasting your time with my fic. It really makes me happy to see people read what I write. It was probably my first and last multichapter fiction and I didn't get any further than chapter 5. Now I just keep writing One-Shots when I feel like it. Now I have rambled enough for the past hour, so keep in mind that if you think "There's no way anymore.", that from somewhere there will come a Fresh Dumbledore.


End file.
